Clashing Colors
by LucyMuffin12
Summary: Hatari and Rina had the most different pasts than you can imagine. Fate binds them. When they meet, their views on the war are totally different, but that doesn't matter. Or does it? NON YAOI! LelouchXOC SuzakuXOC maileflanagan13
1. Hatari and Rina's Prolouge

Author's Note:** Bold means flashback. **Also I'm doing this Code Geass collab fanfic with my dear friend brunettebookworm14! She and I are best friends in real life and suddenly this just popped into our heads. This is a small preview of the other girl who will soon meet Rina and Suzaku.

Hatari's Prolouge: Tortured in the Dark [maileflanagan13]

"**You're a Britannian!" a girl in her class shouted, pulling her hot pink colored hair. **

"**But I'm not!" I cried. **

"**You have the characteristics! Hair almost the same color as that dumb Euphemia's and that stupid purple eye color!" another girl pointed out. **

"**I'm an Eleven! I swear!" I louder, tears slowly escaping my eyes. "My name is Hatari Ama!"**

"**Probably a fake name! Try something like Mirabelle li Britannia!" exclaimed another girl. **

"**No I'm not!" I exclaimed.**

"**I'm not, I'm not, **I'm not, I'm no-," I murmered. I bolted upright and gasped. Waking up in a cold sweat. I noticed my ankle hurt very much.

"You're up," a voice I knew too well said.

"Le-Lelouch?" I turned to my side to see my old friend. He gave me a warm smile that once again filled my heart and made me blush. Quickly, I turned away to avoid his questioning gaze.

"Had that dream about your childhood?" Lelouch asked. I nodded. "I wish I could forget Lelouch. . ." He looked at me rather sympathetically.

"I can help you with that when the time is right," he said mysteriously, walking out of the infirmiry.

"When the time is. . . right?" I murmured as he shut the door. _"That's Lelouch leaving me to wonder about some sort of Chinese proverb type thing he's said!" I thought._

_

* * *

  
_

Rina's Prologue: Forgotten Friend [brunettebookworm14]

I stared at it. My home, in ruins. Fire and smoke and bombshells. This is what the Britannians had done to Japan. Destroyed everything I had, my friends, my family. I wondered if my best friend had survived. I knew my parents didn't. _So much blood, _I thought, then I realized that it was coming from my leg and arm. I tried to walk, to save myself, but all I did was trip and fall. Then, I felt myself being pulled up again. _A miracle? _I briefly looked into a pair of green eyes before I closed my own. All the while, the person kept repeating : "You'll be fine, we'll be okay…" I actually hoped what the person said would be reality. Meanwhile, I slipped into unconsciousness…

"Rina?" I opened my eyes. Someone was calling my name.

"Hmm?" was the only response I could manage.

"You're in the hospital. I can only stay for a few minutes, and I'm sorry." I looked up at the speaker. And there he was, my friend, whom I'd worried about so much. It was like someone granted a wish. There sat Suzaku, whom I'd known since I was two years old. He was just as I'd remembered him before the bombings, and even in this grave situation, he managed a small smile. Then I remembered he only had so much time he could stay.

"Why?" I said, wondering what would limit him so.

"I'll tell you later, someday."

_Someday._


	2. Hatari's Niyotte Wasure Rareteiru Kioku

Author's Note: Well here it is! To kick off the Code Geass fanfic, "Clashing Colors", I, maileflanagan13, sincerely bring you the first chapter. In my part of the collab I'm covering my OC Hatari Ama and Lelouch Lamperouge. Enjoy~aru! Also a temporary change in POV to Lelouch.

* * *

"Lelouch! Summer's almost over!" I complained. Lelouch lifted up his sunglasses to look at me clearly. "So live it up then," he said very plainly and lowered his sunglasses again. I pouted at him.

"You're no fun at all!" I said. Lelouch chuckled. "You better be glad I came here with you, anyway," he said. I giggled a little bit.

"Yup! Thanks for coming to the beach with me!" I said. "Now buy me a drink. Heehee!"

Lelouch's face dropped at that statement. "Buy you a drink? You have to be insane. I just agreed to coming to the beach with you, not treating you," he said.

"Aww come on please! I'm so thirsty and to help me live up the last days of summer break I demand you get me a drink!" I said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Lelouch shook his head and then half smiled. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get it." With that he walked off towards a snack bar. I smiled, but my happiness wouldn't last for too long. I then saw a bunch of girls about thirteen picking on another girl around their age. Watching that girl trying to be strong in the face of pure hatred, made me think about when I was ten years old. . .

"**Britannian! We'll burn your Britannian house down! You're of royalty aren't you? Just ask someone to rebuild it for you!" Misaki said, holding a pack of matches near my backpack.**

"**No! Don't do that!" I exclaimed, blinking back tears. **

"**Why, what's in there? Your stupid little Britannian cell phone to call those useless guards?" Akira asked.**

"**I'm not Britannian!" I cried. **

"**Light the match, Akira," Misaki directed. Akira nodded and willingly lit up a match. **

"**At least let me get my stuffed bunny out of there! I need him!" I pleaded, on my knees.**

"**GET THE BRITANNIANS TO BUY YOU A NEW ONE!" Akira shouted, dropping the match on my backpack.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. Tears overflowed my eyes and I cried as my backpack turned into a pile of ashes. No common sense came to me as I reached my hand out into the fire and tried to get my precious stuffed bunny. **

"HATARI!" The voice got me out of my horrible trance.

"Wh-what?" I asked, finding myself lying on the ground and tears running down my face. Lelouch was leaned right over me. He helped me sit up and handed me a can of Coke. He reached in his pocket and took out a handkerchief and delicately wiped my tears away.

"Did you have another flashback?" he asked gently.

I buried my face into his shirt and nodded. I felt his arm around my shoulder and held me close. I gave a weak smile and snuggled in closer.

"My bunny. . ." I said meekly.

"You idiot, I pulled your hand out of the fire before you got your hand burned off. Remember that?" Lelouch said, still very gently. I nodded again.

"I wish you came before," I said.

"I couldn't, I had to make up a test. But I came as quickly as possible," Lelouch said. "Now come on, get up."

He let go of me and stood up, holding his hand out. I took it and helped myself up.

"I feel like myself again!" I said, forcing a smile on my face. Lelouch shook his head. "Don't lie to me." I gasped a little bit and then regained myself. "Don't be silly Lulu! I'm fine! Let's go back now, okay?" I said, trying to be myself. Lelouch nodded. I walked home deep in thought, but Lelouch didn't seem to mind one bit.

* * *

"I'm off Mom!" I shouted. "See you after your job Hatari!" my mom shouted back. I smiled.

"_Living in poverty isn't all that bad when you love your job!" I thought cheerfully. _I walked down the pathway with my backpack in hand. I looked up to see Lelouch waiting for me to go to my job. "Good morning, Lelouch!" I said happily, adding a spring to my step. "Good morning, Hatari," he greeted. "Going to work?" I nodded happily. "Yup!"

"Come on, I'll walk you there," Lelouch said. I beamed with joy. "Okay! I'll treat you with something too," I said happily, since I was a chef at _Kagura's Eatery. _"Sounds good," Lelouch said.

As we were walking we walked by our school, Ashford Academy. "Look Lelouch! We'll be sophomores soon!" I exclaimed, clinging to his arm. Lelouch smiled. "Yeah, glad we're not freshman anymore," he said, not making any movement to get me off. I smiled. "Oh Lelouch! Hang on let me check something. I heard they were posting the class lists today since it's the day before school!"

"I heard that too."

I let go of his arm and instantly sprinted towards the building. "Hey wait you want me to come with you?" Lelouch shouted.

"No thanks! I want to suprise you!" I shouted back. As I got closer and closer to the front entrance, I heard someone bickering. I slowed my pace a bit as it got a bit louder.

"You're a _stalker_!" someone yelled. I stared quizzically at each them and then snapped out of it, I noticed she paused and looked at me.

"_Oh no! I better get out of here before she yells at me," I thought. _I picked up the pace again and ran as fast as I could, hoping she wouldn't come after me. Stopping at the doors, I looked back and noted that nobody was following me. I then proceeded to check the class roster and instantly was pleased with the results.

"_Lelouch and I are together again! Yes! Ah, and two new students, Suzaku Kururugi and Rina Satou," I thought. "Nice!" _

I happily ran back to Lelouch and saw him waiting for me, sitting on a school bench. "What's the result?" he asked.

"You and I are together again!" I said happily. Lelouch smiled. "That's good." He stood up. "Let's get going, you don't want to be late for work." I nodded and clung onto him again. This time he looked at me a little surprised but didn't make a move to shake me off.

* * *

"Hmm, what should I make for Lelouch today?" I asked. "How bout some rice curry and pork!"

"Hey Hatari! Stop talking to yourself and make your boyfriend something already!" my friend Sara said teasingly. She dropped a small bag of rice on my head while she walked towards the sink. I probably blushed a really deep read and pouted. "Sara! Don't say things like that," I said in my most pitiful voice.

"Haha, I wouldn't worry so much Hatari," she said, washing some rice. "I think he likes you." She paused her work to turn and wink at me.

"Sara!" I exclaimed, blushing deeper.

"Get to work," she said, turning back to focus. I worked as hard as I could to make the perfect dish for Lelouch.

* * *

"Here you go!" I said, placing a hot dish in front of him.

"Looks good," he said, picking up a fork. I watched the fork dip into the food and that made me think of something. . .

"**What kind of rich food do you Britannians eat?" Hikaru demanded. **

"**Th-that's my lunch," I said meekly. **

"**HUH!? WHAT WAS THAT?!" Hikaru exclaimed, cupping his ear. **

"**My mom made that for me. . ." I continued, even though there was no point.**

**Hikaru at the food anyway. I wouldn't listen to me either. What he was eating was rice curry and pork. **

"**Hey, I'd stop if I were you," a voice suddenly called out. I turned around to see Lelouch. "Shut up and listen to an _Eleven_ for once." I instantly ran behind him. **

**Hikaru glared at him. "Don't get too friendly with this stupid Britannian, Lelouch." Lelouch smirked. **

"**I already have, so whatcha gonna do about it? Label me as a Britannian?" he challenged.**

"**Ha**tari-," a voice rang in reality. "Lelouch!" I exclaimed with surprise. I found myself sitting opposite of him. I apparently had buried my head in my arms and quickly sat up. Silent tears escaped my eyes. Lelouch's gaze softened. "It's alright," he said. I giggled nervously. "Where are these tears coming from? I just don't know anymore. . ." I said, smiling.

"Come with me," Lelouch said, finishing the dish. "But my job!" I said.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back," he said mysteriously and walking off. "Stay here."

* * *

Lelouch's POV

"_I'll make her forget everything that is torturing her," I thought. "But first I have to manipulate some people." _

"Hmph, easy." I smirked as I walked into the back where the manager was.

"Excuse me this is for employee's only. We aren't in need of any help at this moment either," the manager said.

Without his consent I pulled up a chair and casually sat down and observed his office. _"A mere easy pawn, easy to toy with," I thought. _

"Please leave, sir," the manager said strictly.

"I don't think so!" I said, running my hand across my face and activating the Geass. "Now do as I say! Let Hatari off for the rest of the day!"

The manager nodded in a trance. "Of course," he responded.

"Very good, tomorrow she will be a new person," I said, then laughed a bit. "As if you'll even recall this conversation." I deactivated the Geass. "Well I'm off," I said turning around to leave.

Hatari's POV [again]

I turned around to see Lelouch returning. "Lelouch where did you go?" I inquired.

"Oh, nothing big. Your manager said you could have the rest of the day off by the way," Lelouch responded, smiling.

"Seriously? He's usually very strict when it comes to things like that," I said in a bit of shock.

"You've worked hard, Hatari. I don't see why you _don't_ deserve a day off," Lelouch said. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

We arrived at an old park. "What are we doing here?" I asked. Lelouch was in front of me and hadn't spoke a word since we got here. "I'm going to help you forget," he said.

"Help? You said that once before to me," I said. Lelouch nodded and turned to me. I gasped as his right eye. Some sort of red symbol that resembled a bird was replacing his normal purple eye. "Le-Lelouch your. . . eye. . . it's," I sputtered. I was extremely confused. I was also shocked. "Wh-what's going on?" I asked.

"Just look into my eyes, everything will be fine, I promise," Lelouch said. "I'm going to erase the horrible childhood memories you've had to endure."

"What? How can you-?" I began.

"You didn't deserve that sadness Hatari, even know I don't understand how you can smile," he paused and looked away. "But now, the sadness will be erase and your future will be even brighter than it already is. Trust me. I don't understand how they mistook you for a Britannian and not me. Actually I am of the Britannian line-."

My eyes widened. _"Britannian line? What is he talking about! I don't understand! This isn't Lelouch! This is a nightmare! Am I dreaming, please let me be dreaming!" I thought. _My head was in a total state of chaos. Then realization struck. "Le-Lelouch vi Britannia. . ." I murmured. Lelouch nodded. "They said you died," I said, dropping to the ground.

"That's what I wanted them to believe," he answered. Pausing momentarily, he knelt before me. "I bet you're wondering why I'm telling you all this now." All I could do was nod. "It's because, as soon as I erase your memories, you won't remember this conversation whatsoever. I'll be sure to erase this too," he answered.

"But Lelouch I won't tell anyone I promise!" I exclaimed, a tear escaping my eye. Lelouch suddenly pulled me into a tight hug. "I know you wouldn't, but everything would change between us," he answered. He pulled me away and faced me.

"Hatari I command you to _forget_!"

_Forget. . ._

_Forget. . ._

_Forget. . ._

The word rang in my head, my mind went blank. What happened after that? I don't know.

* * *

"Good morning, Lelouch!" I exclaimed happily. He was waiting for me outside the walkway to my house. I was heading towards my job.

"Good morning, Hatari," he said. "Have you seen the news lately?" I nodded. "Yeah! There's a guy named Zero fighting for Elevens!" I said happily.

"That's great. You like him?" Lelouch inquired.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! He's bringing some justice to those Britannians," I said.

Lelouch looked deep in thought, then he turned to me and smiled. "Would you want to join him if you could?" he asked.

"Of course! I'd love to fight beside him, but I don't know what I could do," I answered.

"Zero could always use another helping hand," Lelouch answered. "Who knows, who may run into him someday!" I looked at him and then laughed. "Yeah, wishful thinking Lelouch!" He smiled.

"I guess so. We'll just have to wait and see Zero's next unpredictable move," he said. The way he said it. . . it made me

_Wonder_.


	3. Rina no Omoide

**A/N: Just FYI: I will be typing in bold in the third chapter! XD Hope you enjoy chapter 2, which is in my character's POV-FYI the prologue to my part is on my other account! ~ brunettebookworm14**

**(Rina's Memories)**

"_RUN!" I heard someone yell. Suddenly the air was filled with smoke, ashes and fire. Shattered pieces of rubble flew through the air, and I struggled to get up again, dazed. I tried to walk, but tripped and fell. This is the end, I caught myself thinking…_  
I woke up in a cold sweat to the sound of the bustling Britannian city for the second time in a row. My dorm was completely empty except for myself, since the person who formerly owned it just graduated and left. It was kind of nice, to have my own room, but to tell the truth, it was pretty lonely. Pushing the loneliness to the back of my mind, I got up and headed out.

Walking around the streets, I didn't see anyone I recognized. In fact, even if I did recognize someone, I couldn't remember who to recognize. The doctors from before had told me that both of my parents had died when my house was bombed. However, they didn't mention any other family, friends of family, anything that could lead me to a person I knew instead of a crowd of unknown people. I felt like an outsider.

I walked around some more, traveling towards the Academy I was supposedly attending now. According to the people who had me in the school registry, I had a few weeks and time to kill before classes officially started. So, I decided to tour the campus, to get to know the school a little. I walked everywhere, just to get the feeling of forgetfulness out of my head and not even bothering to think how tired my legs were. As I looked around, I actually saw a guy who had a school uniform on. I didn't bother to talk to him, either, as he probably didn't know me, like everyone else….my thought process continued this sad little circle as I sat down on a bench, a little lost.  
"Rina?" I looked up at the sound of my name. A boy, probably my age or a bit older, stood at my side. He was handsome, with brown hair that curled at the ends and intense dark green eyes,  
"Um- Do I know you?" I was confused. I did not remember seeing this boy in my entire life.  
"Rina Satou, you can't play dumb with me. I knew you since I was two years old. We both lived in Japan, before the war, and then when the Britannians attacked, they bombed your home and my father committed suicide. I saw you laying there unconscious in that hospital bed. How stupid do you think I am?" He gave me a look, and said, "I almost thought-I mean- when'd you get out of the hospital?"  
"How do you know about that?!" I gasped. How could this random stranger know about the bombs, and the hospital, and that I'm Japanese?!  
"Like I said, you know me, And in case you just can't remember, I am Suzaku Kururugi, also an Honorary Britannian and in the Britannian army. Our parents knew each other, therefore we met when we were very young. You knew me all through your life, Rina, and you can't even remember who I am now?"  
"You're…a stalker! That's it," I exclaimed loudly, "That's what you are! That's how you know everything about me and claim to know me! You're a stalker!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone looking at me yelling at this Suzaku person, but in a dash, the person was gone. I turned my focus back to the stalker. "And if you follow me home, or something, I'll call the police! Believe me, I will!"  
The teenage boy sighed, and a somewhat melancholy look filled his eyes. "I dunno if you'll remember now, but you will sometime. I guess I'll have to help you," he said, grabbing my hand. For some reason, though my mind told me no, I didn't let go. I actually let him tow me alongside him off the school campus and onto a subway. "Where are we-" He cut me off. "We're going to visit the ruins of Tokyo. I'll tell you the specifics once we get there." _Oh come on_, my brain told me, _You just met the __guy! Now you're gonna let him take you wherever he wants?! That's very counterproductive and frankly stupid of you. _  
_But I have a feeling I can trust him_. I told it, _I don't know why though…So shut up!_

We ended up at a more peaceful-looking place than either the Britannian side, on the outskirts of the ghettos. It was a green field, with trees and flowers and everything. Which would have been beautiful, if not for the fact that it was a cemetery. This filled me with dread as to what was to come, but I trudged on after my companion.  
Eventually, he stopped, and I bumped into him. My face getting warm, I stepped away from him, and looked down where he was looking.  
"I'm sorry to have to resort to this to help you get your memories back." He said in a grim voice, and I could feel an intense gaze on me. "This is your parents' grave." Only then did I read the words on the grave markers and realize that, in fact, he spoke the truth.  
Then, as if everything was being forced into my head, it all came back. Who I was, where I was from and who my family was. Who my friends used to be, including the one standing next to me. The first time I woke up in that hospital, when Suzaku was there, compared to the second time when I woke up that morning and could not remember anything, quite alone. All these things came in a jolt, and my knees got weak. As I kneeled in front of my own mother and father's graves I felt the tears I should have cried a long time ago. Sadness flooded my entire being.

Eventually, I could speak. I tugged on Suzaku's sleeve. "What did you mean, Suzaku? When you said 'someday?' Did you mean today?"  
"I guess that's how it was meant to be. But at the time, I did not know when I was going to come back." And I was stupid and unobservant enough to ask, "Why?"  
Suzaku looked down at me and managed a small smile. "I'm in the army, remember?"  
"Oh…yeah…" I looked back down at the green grass, hoping he didn't think badly of me.  
I stood up, using Suzaku's arm for support. I did not know what time it was, or how much time I'd spent crying there. Suzaku was patient, and for a little while we both stood there in silence.  
"I'm so sorry that I had to put you through this, Suzaku. I promise I'll make it up to you." I said quietly. There was no way to express how much gratitude and guilt I felt towards him, along with another feeling, but I could not put my finger on what exactly it was..  
"No, Rina, I won't have you trying to feel guilty about something that wasn't your fault. Besides, you didn't take anything away from me. Therefore, there's nothing for you to make up for."  
"But…look, I'm sorry for calling you a stalker, and not remembering…you…and…" I felt myself tearing up again, and internally cursed my tear ducts for making me cry. I buried my face in his shoulder, trying to hide the tears.  
"Rina, you don't have to hide the fact that you're crying. You're human, after all," Suzaku said, embracing me. How did he manage to always know what I'm thinking? I turned my head, now facing his neck. "But I know you've been through so much already," He tried to interrupt, but I cut him off. "I don't want for you to hurt even more." We both didn't speak for a while after that, and I didn't even know how much time I spent sitting there, hugging him back and hoping he would feel better.  
"Rina…" Suzaku finally broke the silence. He let go of me, and I let go in return, regretting that I never said anything else to help him. "I think we should go home now," he said, looking up. I looked, too, and noticed that the sun had already started to set. "That's probably the best idea," I said and we both started the trip back to the dormitories.


	4. Karami Awa Seta Unmei

**A/N: Hello~! This is brunettebookworm14, typing in bold! We are proud to introduce our 3rd chapter of our new collab! Please enjoy! Here goes!

* * *

**

**Karami Awa Seta Unmei (Intertwined Fates)

* * *

**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP~! Rina's eyes popped open to the harsh sound of the alarm clock. Sitting up, she remembered what today was. Ugh, school…She thought to herself, running one hand through her dark brown hair. Noticing the time, she hastily put a brush through her hair and put on her uniform. Grabbing an apple and her schoolbag on the way out, Rina hurried to catch the train downtown.  
She rushed down the sidewalk, through the already busy crowds of businesspeople. When she got to the station, she paused at the corner near the train stop, looking around. "He better not be late," she said to herself impatiently. Then she saw a head of curly brown hair bobbing through the crowd. Smiling, Rina walked through to meet Suzaku and they both set off to catch the train. Suzaku was smiling, too, when he noticed Rina looked happy today as they sat down.  
"Are you glad to be going to school?"  
"Not really about the school part, but maybe it might be a good opportunity to meet new people," Rina said, and her blue-green eyes met Suzaku's. "Why, are you?"  
"Same here. I never did like schoolwork."  
"Who does?" Rina asked, and saw the Suzaku was about to answer when she interrupted him, "It's a rhetorical question, you know," and laughed.  
They got off at the stop, and hastily made their way to the school. Thoughts started to pop into their heads that made them both feel nervous. They were both the 'new kids,' after all. They came to a stop at the front door.  
"Shall we?" asked Rina, giving Suzaku a reassuring smile.  
"Yes, we shall," responded Suzaku, who laughed at their Old English.  
They walked through into the courtyard, and made their way to a list of all the people in their classes. Suzaku got to it first, and looked for his name.  
"Kururugi, Suzaku…hey, Rina," he called to her, and she came to the list he was looking at. "Yeah?"  
"We're in the same class," he said, smiling again. "Really?!" Rina looked more surprised than Suzaku, running her finger down the paper. "Yep, that's us!" She turned and put her hand up. Suzaku high-fived Rina, and they made their way to their classroom.  
Everyone in the room were chatting and laughing with their friends, and they made groups that sort of clumped together. Rina and Suzaku just stood in the back, talking among themselves, when the teacher came in, telling everyone to quiet down. The teacher told everyone to stand in the back of the room, because she would be arranging the seating. This made nearly all of the students groan and complain, and the teacher had to call the class to order again. Then the teacher started calling out names and pointing out where people would sit. At the front of the room, near the window on the left, was where Suzaku was told to sit. Please let me sit near him, thought Rina, hoping the teacher would show mercy, but when she listened for the name, she heard "Lelouch Lamperouge," and sighed in defeat. Later, she got placed in the opposite corner from Suzaku in the back, next to a girl who had interestingly pink hair.

* * *

**

Author's Note: Whoo! Here comes maileflanagan13's part of Clashing Colors! ^^ Written in 3rd POV o3o Also my parts are always larger than brunettebookworm14's~aru! I better cut down a bit ^^;

* * *

_Warattari kenka shitari ki ga nukenai_

_Everyday growing up__- _Hatari unwillingly reached over and stopped her cell phone alarm. "No matter how much I love you _Special Days_ I can't listen to you at this point in time," she said. Hatari slowly arose from her sleep and was sitting down with the covers on her head and shutting out half her vision. Yawning, she slowly tugged them off and got out of bed.

"7:30 AM! Awesome timing, good thing I only live 10 minutes away from school," she said stretching. Hatari walked downstairs as the sweet smell of homemade pancakes wafted through the air. "Smells good!" Her mother smiled at her.

"Good morning, Hatari," Mrs. Ama said.

"Morning, Mom," Hatari said.

"I forgot to ask how late you were working tonight," Mrs. Ama said. "Till about 8 PM since school started, luckily the manager hired some daytime workers," Hatari answered, sipping some milk.

"Lelouch coming with you?"

"Yeah," Hatari said, smiling to herself.

"Well eat up and then get dressed!" her mother urged.

Hatari brushed her pink and black hair. Forgetting why she had added the black streaks anyway. She put on her three signature necklaces; one choker with a heart, a long light-weighted chain one with a square and a swirl inside, and another long one with a sun sign tied to black lace. Finishing the last lace on her dust covered shoes, she ran out the door bidding her mom a good day at work.

"Good morning Lelouch!" she said happily.

"Good morning Hatari," Lelouch replied. "Ready for your first day of school?" Hatari shook her head. "I'm really nervous actually," she said, gripping her phone tighter in her hand.

Lelouch smiled. "It'll be all right," he said soothingly. _"Since nobody will think of Hatari as a Britannian any longer, everything will be fine." _

"Hey Lelouch." Hatari interrupted his train of thought.

"Hm?"

"Why do I have part of my hair dyed black instead of it all being pink?"

"_Crap, I forgot to replace her memories with something else," Lelouch that worriedly. "Keep it together, Lelouch. Just keep leading her on." _

"I believe you just wanted to try a new style," he answered.

"Sounds like me, too bad I don't recall something like that!" Hatari said, smiling.

The two stood in front of their homeroom. Hatari checked the clock on her cell phone. _"Five minutes till the first day of school starts." _

"Let's go together," Lelouch said. Hatari nodded and put her hand on the doorknob. Lelouch put his hand over hers. Slowly they both turned the knob and opened the door and walked in. Lelouch was very much confident while Hatari trailed behind in his shadow. "Look, there's Milly and Shirley," Lelouch pointed out. Hatari peeked out from behind him. Shirley and Milly smiled at the two and Milly motioned for them to join the group.

"Hello you two!" Milly greeted.

"Welcome back, guys," Shirley said.

Hatari smiled. "Hi," she replied.

"Anything new happen before we got here?" Lelouch asked.

Shirley nodded and made a signal towards the back of the room. Two new people were standing there. One with green eyes and curly brown hair, a boy, and the other was a girl with dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. "I see," Lelouch said.

"We should be kind to them," Shirley said smiling.

"Let's go talk to them," Hatari suggested. Before they got a chance to do anything the teacher walked in and told everyone to gather in the back for assigned seats. Many of the sophomores were displeased with this since naturally, they wanted to sit by their friends. Soon the names were listed. Hatari prayed that she could be with Lelouch, Shirley, or Milly but her hope quickly left her as Milly was paired with Marie and Shirley with Louisa.

"Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch Lamperouge," the teacher called out. Lelouch looking calm and collected as usual, coolly walked over to his seat-hands in his pockets-and sat in the left chair. Suzaku took the right.

"Hatari Ama and Rina Satou," the teacher said. Hatari walked over from the farthest seat possible from Lelouch and sat down downheartedly. She noticed the girl next to her examining her.

**  
Rina looked over at the person next to her, feeling really nervous. She had pink hair, with black streaks in it, and she wondered if that coloring was natural or dyed. She had on an eclectic collection of necklaces and some boots on that looked older than she was. The next thing Rina noticed was that the girl had no uniform, unlike the rest of the class. **_**She's got to feel kind of self-conscious about that…**_**Rina thought, empathizing with the girl. Still not remembering her name, she looked away.**

Rina was examining Hatari who didn't know what to do or say at all. _"Oh! Maybe she thinks I dress weird because I'm wearing a different uniform than everyone else," Hatari thought worriedly. "I hope she doesn't think I'm a weirdo or anything. These old boots don't help either." _She sighed. "I look like a hobo to her," she mumbled outwardly, not meaning to.

"**I look like a hobo to her," the girl mumbled and sighed to herself, thinking that Rina wouldn't hear. Rina turned and whispered, "No, you don't. If anything, I wish I could dress like that, but they make me wear this uniform. It totally stifles any creativity, which I kinda hate." She gave the other girl a reassuring smile. **

Hatari turned to Rina and blushed a bit. "Oh you heard me! I'm so sorry," Hatari whispered. "I really didn't mean for that to come out. If we were in a manga it should've been put in a thought bubble!" She giggled nervously. "I'm the only exception because of the conditions I'm going through at this moment." She appeared lost in thought when she said that, however with a calm smile on her face.

"**No, it's all right, I just wanted to help, because I know I'm nervous right now, since the only person I know is way over there," Rina said, pointing at her friend. **

Hatari's face lit up when she said that. "My best friend's right over there too! Lelouch," she said smiling. "Oh right, my name's Hatari." She looked over to the two boys sitting next to each other and talking like they knew each other. "I think we can all be great friends," Hatari said hopefully.

"**Hi Hatari, I'm Rina," she said, introducing herself, too. "Wow, they really do seem to get along," Rina said, giggling. Suzaku had always been more social than her.**  
"**Gentleman, please pay attention," the teacher glared at both of their best friends, making Rina laugh to herself.**

Hatari smiled as Lelouch got that plain look on his face that tended to say: Leave-Me-Alone-_OR_-_ELSE_. She laughed to herself as well. "He's so funny."

"_I swear, Sensei, if there wouldn't other people here I'd-," Lelouch thought. _

"Mr. Lamperouge! Pay attention!" Sensei said, whacking her ruler on the board. Lelouch still had the same look on his face. Sensei glared back. "Now turn to page 36 in your textbook," she directed.

Hatari was still muffling laughter as she saw her friend get into mischief on the first day of school. "Typical Lelouch for you," she whispered, turning to Rina.

**Watching Sensei get their friends in trouble on the first day of school, Rina joined in on the quiet laughter. **  
**Suzaku, always the polite guy, apologized at least ten times, making Rina laugh harder. **

Lelouch stared quizically at Suzaku. "No need to apologize that much," he said. Hatari smiled. "Those two are already making quite a scene on the first day, aren't they?" she asked, giggling a bit. Hatari was quite used to Lelouch's arrogance, but the teacher would have to start learning how to handle someone likes him. She smiled to herself.

**Rina just kept on laughing, but suddenly she stopped. She saw Sensei looming over her, ruler in hand. "Do I need to put you both in detention, Miss Satou, ****Miss Ama?"**

Hatari looked up with wide eyes. "No, no of course not! We were just laughing at our friends who are already making a scene, not that we'd make fun of them. . . Oh it's more like we're laughing with them is all. No need to punish us. I have important after school activities to attend to and I can't be late. Lelouch can't get detention either because he has to come with me or else-." Hatari began babbling, something she seemed to do when she got nervous. She also made a lot of hand signs and movements as she was talking, her face flushed.

"No need to go on, Ms. Ama," Sensei said, her eyebrows raised. "I'll let you all off the hook for now. But I'll keep a close eye on you, Mr. Lamperouge." As she passed Lelouch's desk she gave it a light whack.

**Rina looked up at the teacher, and sighed. At least they were okay for now. When Sensei finally walked back to the front of the room, Rina wrote a note and passed it to Hatari. 'That was close! Hopefully that won't happen again'**

Hatari opened the note and read it. Quickly scratching back a reply. 'I know right! We better give those two a good lecture when we get free time.' She passed the note back to Rina.

**Rina got the note back, read it quickly. Catching Hatari's eye, she nodded, and whispered, "They're gonna get a good talking to." Her expression was serious, but there was humor in her eyes.**

Hatari smiled back and then nodded solemnly. "You bet they will!" she whispered back.

* * *

_**-Break, in the courtyard-**_

* * *

"**You nearly got all four of us in trouble!" Rina told Suzaku, who cast his eyes down, apologizing again. "Look, I don't want another apology, Suzaku, I just wanted to let you know, okay?" she reassured him.**

Rina scolded Suzaku a little more sympathetically than Hatari did. Lelouch was being amused by the two, his hands in his pockets until Hatari stood on her tip-toes, put her hand on the top of Lelouch's head, and pulled Lelouch down to her height. "You could've gotten us in big trouble, Mr. Arrogant!" she began. "What if I missed my job-."

"I'm sorry, Hatari," Lelouch said, smiling.

"It's not a joke Lelouch," Hatari said pouting, but with a glint of humor in her eyes. With her free hand he pinched Lelouch's cheek.

"Ack!" he said, very displeased. She released her grip. "I could've lost my job!" Lelouch then moved closer and put his forehead on hers. Hatari turned a deep red as Lelouch's eyes seemed to pierce her very soul. "I wouldn't have let that happened," he said. Hatari instantly backed up and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"DON'T TRY TO SWEET TALK ME, MISTER!" she shouted. Lelouch laughed. "Calm down, Hatari, I was just teasing you."

**Rina laughed at the other two, seeming to be more dynamic than she and Suzaku. ****Suzaku found it hard to watch ****Lelouch's open display of affection towards Hatari and how she sort of rejected it with a straight face, starting to laugh a bit when he saw Lelouch's face when Hatari yelled at him.**

Lelouch and Hatari turned their attention to Rina and Suzaku. "Heh-heh," Hatari giggled nervously. "Perhaps I gave it too much there." She stuck her tounge out and scratched her head quickly. Lelouch smiled. "So I guess I'm off the hook," he said. Hatari stopped and and stared at him plainly. "Wait until we get to my job! We'll see who's face will be imprinted on the metal serving platter!" she said, smiling deviously. Lelouch's face instantly fell with a mix of shock and a tinge of fear.

**Watching Hatari and Lelouch argue really was entertaining for the other two, who really just watched. Rina looked around her at her new friends, thinking about how well this school year was going already.**

Hatari laughed. "You can call this something we do everyday," she said happily.

"You mean threatening to ruin my face?" Lelouch inquired. Hatari folded her arms, closed her eyes, and nodded like she was the top of everything. "Yes, _especially_ that, Lamperouge!" she said.


	5. Toku Kako

Author's Note: maileflanagan13 here starting off the fourth chapter! It goes by so fast x3 The title translates into "Unraveling Pasts"

* * *

**Konichiwa~ brunettebookworm here, and proud to present the 4th chapter of our collaboration! Take it away, collab partner!!!

* * *

**

"So I think it's fair we get to know a little bit about each other," Lelouch said as they were sitting in the courtyard during lunch break. Hatari nodded and quickly swallowed some noddles.

"I know exactly what to start with!" she exclaimed happily, smiling with pride.

"What?"

"Our pasts!" she said.

Lelouch's features hardened quickly and turned his head away. However he regained himself and turned back smiling, "Sure. Who goes first?"

**"Our pasts?" Rina asked, a bit of melancholy flashed across her face, but then composing herself again. Suzaku looked over at her, a bit worried, and looked back at Hatari. "How about you, since you suggested it, Hatari?"**

Hatari nodded. "All right! To get everyone going," she said. She placed her index finger over her lips and raised her eyes to the sky, thinking hard. Her face then lit up.

"Well I live in poverty because my father died when I was three, so I really don't remember him that well. Also I have a job after school that Lelouch comes with me to so I can have some company. He and I have been friends since I can remember. Ah! And the necklaces come from my dad because he wanted a keepsake of him for me. My mom said he had cancer so he knew he was going to die," Hatari said thoughtfully. She grabbed the square charm and squeezed it. "These always make me feel better, he did leave me and my mom separate money so I could get something nice once in a while." She paused to reach into her front pocket. "This cell phone comes from the workers at the restaurant!" Hatari explained happily. "They really care a lot about me and they gave me this after working for about five years. I began when I was ten as a "Miniature Waitress" as one of the old chefs liked to call me. I used to get their order and bring their drinks to them, but the main ones did most of the work. Other than my dad and stuff, I had a very happy childhood." Hatari put her phone back in her pocket and smiled. "Who goes next?"

"**I guess I'll go," answered Rina, which Suzaku thought was very brave of her. She wouldn't usually volunteer all this information about herself.  
"I am Japanese, and lived in ****Tokyo before the war started. Suzaku's been my friend ever since we were little, and I have no siblings. The war started, and after that the Britannian army bombed my house while I was walking home from school. Both of my parents died that day." Rina paused for a minute, then continued, "A shrapnel actually hit my leg and my arm, and I was taken to the hospital. After that, I moved in at a dorm and came to school here." She stopped, letting everyone take it in. "So, now it's only you two left," she told the guys after a bit of silence. **

Hatari felt a lot of sympathy for her newfound friend. "I'm sorry Rina, I had no idea. . ." she said. "I shouldn't have made you say something like that."

**"No, really," Rina said, smiling a little, "It feels better to get things off my chest." She looked at Hatari and smiled wider. "It actually feels pretty good to have people know. So…how about you, Lelouch? What's your past like?" **

"Well I prefer not to share my personal life so I'll say how I met Hatari," he said. Hatari clapped her hands together. "This is the greatest story ever!" she said happily.

"Well we met a year after her fathers death and I saw her sitting by herself on the swings at school," Lelouch began. "She looked extremely upset and nobody stopped by to comfort her. So I naturally I did. At that time she had solid pink hair instead of dyed and I sat in the swing next to her and just kind of rocked there. I asked her what was the matter and instantly, I remember her turning away without saying anything. I specifically remember her trying not to cry when I went over to look at her. Then I asked the same question again and I remember her throwing herself on me and just breaking down. I kind of remember her talking about how she had to be strong for her mother. I remember being extremely confused until she told me her situation. After I comforted her, we just became best friends like that." He paused to snap his fingers. "After those days I used to be her shoulder to cry on." Hatari blushed a deep red. "So how did you both meet?" Lelouch inquired.

"**May I?" Suzaku looked at Rina, who just nodded. He began.  
"Our fathers both worked together and were friends even before we were even born, so naturally they wanted us to be friends, too-"  
"Liar," interrupted Rina, "They wanted us engaged and you know it!"  
"Well, I didn't want to say it like that exactly," Suzaku turned red..  
"You shouldn't lie instead, though! You should tell them the whole truth!"  
"Okay, fine," Suzaku said, sighing, "Anyway, so we basically were friends since…when we were born, I guess. And that's just about it, simply put." **

Hatari smiled mischievously. "So, you guys were supposed to be engaged, huh?" she began slowly. "Then does that mean you guys like each other, even though the engagement was called off? Being friends for that long and going through that together, has to mean _something_ right?"

**"What?!" Both Rina and Suzaku started stammering and blushing at the same time. "But I- I never said anything about- and," Rina said, but was interrupted by Suzaku, "I mean, you can't just assume," he said, but his face was still red. **

Hatari laughed. "It was just a joke you two, getting all red like that," she said playfully.

"I wouldn't joke about something like that," Lelouch said. Hatari turned to look at him and once again he was right in front of her, their faces inches apart. Hatari blushed a deeper red than Suzaku and Rina. Lelouch pulled back and then laughed a bit. "See like that."

**They were all interrupted by an announcement over the intercoms. "Please direct your attention to the news break we are about to give you. Zero, the masked terrorist, and ****the extremist group the Black Knights, have struck again on the outskirts of the Tokyo settlement, destroying the main branch of the transportation system in the area. We have not yet received the numbers of casualties or injuries, but we will keep you posted. Thank you," the person said, and the loudspeakers abruptly turned off.  
**

Hatari's eyes shimmered as she heard another amazing feat from Zero. _"He really is the best, isn't he?" she thought happily._ Hatari turned to her left to ask Lelouch what he thought. She could already tell from his expression. He had a smirk on his face like he knew exactly what Zero had done and if he knew his next move as well. Hatari tugged at his sleeve.

"Hm?"

"Isn't Zero great?" Hatari asked, beaming. Lelouch smiled at me. "The greatest," he responded. She clung onto his arm and smiled, thinking that the Britannians had gotten what they deserved from a _hero_.

**Suzaku didn't say anything, but Rina could tell he did not like the fact that Zero was involved or that there might have been casualties. Rina knew he was the type of self-sacrificing person who would have defended those people, whether they were Japanese or Britannian. Deep in thought, she almost didn't catch what he said to her.  
"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, turning back to the conversation at hand, "I was spacing out."  
"What do you think of Zero?" Suzaku asked, his expression serious.  
"Oh…well…" Rina paused. "To tell the truth, I don't really know what I think yet. Both sides have done horrible things, that's for sure, but I can't say who I side with for sure yet. I really just wish there could be a world where everyone can live in peace, but that doesn't seem to be possible," she answered, looking down. "So, I guess you could say I'm neutral for now."**


	6. Ransurotto

**A/N:** Ohio~ this is **brunette** **bookworm14** bringing you chapter 5! This chapter mostly focuses on Rina and Suzaku, and the name means 'Lancelot,' BTW.. So, if you review (if you're a girl) you get a hug from Rollo or…(if you're a guy) you get a hug from Euphie! So R&R, please!!!

* * *

**Ransurotto

* * *

**

**"Hey, Rina?"  
"Hm?" Rina looked over at Suzaku. They were about to leave school, going to their afternoon activities.  
"I've got to go meet one of my dad's old friends out across town, so I probably won't see you until later, okay?" He watched as she put the rest of her books in her bag, and turned around to face him. She looked a bit worried.  
"Just be careful," she said, sighing. "There have been more and more reports of the Black Knights as the week's gone on. I don't want you getting hurt or-" She stopped short and sighed again, looking away. "Anyway, just try not to get yourself into trouble, okay? I'll see you later." She hastily picked up her stuff and left, Suzaku following suit.

* * *

**

**Suzaku finally got to the place where Lloyd said he'd meet him. Sure enough, a huge truck rolled into the alley, and Lloyd jumped out, the usual smirk on his face. "Alright, Suzaku, we've repaired Lancelot, and installed a new energy filler. You're good to go," Lloyd looked over Suzaku's face, as if he were examining him. "Is there something on your mind?" Lloyd asked, scrutinizing Suzaku.  
"Oh, no…I'm fine." **_**I don't want you getting hurt…**_**Suzaku couldn't stop thinking about the look that came into Rina's eyes when she said that. "I'll go ahead and go, if that's okay?" he inquired, taking out the key.  
"Go ahead," Lloyd authorized, nodding.  
With that, Suzaku took off into battle.

* * *

**

**It only took one word to make Rina pay more attention to the news cast that was being given on the television at the front of the station. "****Knightmare."  
She turned to face it, watching the lady on the screen. "…it seems that an enemy Knightmare is engaging battle with a Britannian Army Knightmare frame. As you can see, buildings all around this area are being destroyed-" Rina didn't even pause to hear the rest. That place…is near where Suzaku said he was going! I'd better go see if he's okay. Pushing as fast as she could through the crowd, Rina decided it would be faster to walk instead of waiting for a train. Running on the sidewalk, she weaved in and out of groups of businesspeople.  
She got to the outermost part of town faster than she'd thought, and set out to look for Suzaku.  
Then she saw it.  
A huge, looming machine, that could only be a ****Knightmare frame****. It was turned in the opposite direction, the black metal gleaming in the sunlight. **_**Run back**_**, her conscience told her, but she defied it.  
**_**I have to find Suzaku…I can't turn back now! **_**Rina ran past several buildings, most of which were empty, calling his name. She turned around, just in time to see the Knightmare clash with another- a white one.  
Rina couldn't run. She was paralyzed with fear, and all she could really do was stare at the two. Watching their fight bring them closer and closer to where she was standing, ****she literally could not make her limbs move.  
Soon enough, the battle was close enough that she could see the sparks coming off the metal when they hit each other. The black Knightmare's arm hit the top of a building right next to Rina, sending cement and steel pieces crashing down towards her.  
**_**I can't move…This is it…I'm so sorry that I never got to see you again…Suzaku…Hatari…Lelouch**_**…Her eyes closed, accepting defeat.

* * *

**

**Suzaku blocked the enemy Knightmare's shot, sending its 'arm' flying into a tall building. "**I see the Britannians are trying to match our technology," Zero said aloud. "You know this building right here is going down? And you can't stop it by yourself, can you? All these Britannians will DIE. Let's count down, shall we?" **Turning around, Suzaku noticed a person standing right in the path of the wreckage. Not bothering to zoom in and check who it was, he rushed forward. "Not if I can help it," he muttered to himself.

* * *

**

**Rina felt a jolt and, faster than her eyes could register, she was scooped up set back down, terrified and now shaking.  
Suzaku sighed in relief and frustration. "YOU SEE WHAT YOU DO, ZERO?!" he yelled, though he knew the masked person wouldn't bother to respond. Looking around, he saw that the Knightmare had disappeared. He got out, sliding down to the ground. When he got there, he could not believe his eyes.  
Rina was sitting there, shaking, on her knees. Her eyes were at least three times their normal size, and her face was pale.  
"…Rina?" He approached her slowly, not wanting to frighten her, when he found himself being squeezed so tight he could barely breathe.  
He put his arms around her, too. "I thought…I didn't see-" she stammered, trying to suppress sobs.  
"Rina," Suzaku released her, putting his hands on her shoulders. He gave her a serious look. "Don't ever do that to me again."  
"But I didn't-" Rina started to say, but she got cut off.  
"Look," Suzaku said, his expression hardening. "I know it was an accident this time. But I don't ever want to see you rushing off to battle on purpose. You will not do that to me again."  
"But what if I-" she started indignantly, but was interrupted again.  
"No buts'. You're not going to risk your life again," he told her, his green eyes filled with resolve. "I'm not having you getting killed."  
Rina looked away, surrendering. "Fine," she said, not wanting to fight anymore.  
"But just so you know, I don't want to be helpless in this war," Rina continued, still looking at the ground.  
"You won't-" Suzaku was cut off this time, Rina's face inches from his.. Her eyes were blazing with determination.  
"I know what I won't and will be. And I won't be sitting on the sidelines. I'll protect what I can and do whatever's possible for me to help. You can't stop me, either."  
Suzaku sighed. "Just get in," he said, extending his arm. He helped her, and sat down in the seat. "Let's go," he said, making the Lancelot move once again. **


	7. Naitomea

Author's Note: maileflanagan13 here again! This chapter focuses mainly on Lelouch/Zero and Hatari! However brunettebookworm14's characters do make the scene. The name means "Knightmare".

* * *

"So Lelouch you wanna do anything after school?" Hatari asked. Lelouch shook his head. "I can't, I have some business to attend to," he answered. Hatari frowned. "Don't worry, we can do it some other time," Lelouch assured.

"It's weird Lelouch!" Hatari blurted. "Whenever I don't have to work you go off and do _business_. Why can't I ever come with you?"

"_I don't want you to get into Zero's business, just yet anyway. You're not prepared," Lelouch responded in his mind. _"It's because it's personal," he lied. Hatari tilted her head to one side. "All right then, if you say so," she said. They soon were headed out the door in their separate directions.

* * *

"I'm off CC," Lelouch said.

"What do you plan on doing this time?" she asked. Lelouch smiled. "This time, I'm planning to destroy a branch of their security," he answered, smirking as he pulled on his mask. CC sighed. "Don't get too ahead of yourself." With that, Zero left.

Kallen was awaiting Zero's arrival. "Kallen, I need Guren-MK," Zero said. Kallen hesitated.

"Then how will I fight?" she asked.

"Use a gun," Zero answered. Kallen nodded. "Alright." She lowered herself out of Guren-MK and Zero made his way in. _"I see the Britannians have upgraded their Knightmares," he thought. "At least this game will be fun."

* * *

_

"_I hate coming in here!" Hatari thought angrily. _She walked quickly through the Britannian Security Branch to deliver a message from her mother. Sometimes she needed the Britannians to support them. _"It's so embarrasing!" she thought. _Suddenly, the ground shook. A lady sitting at her desk jumped up.

"What's going on?!" she exclaimed. Hatari was frozen with fear as the ground shook even more. Soon the sounds of a battle were heard loudly and clearly outside. Some of the windows cracked at the noise. "It's a Knightmare battle!" a man cried. Hatari made herself look out the window to see Zero's Knightmare Frame battling a new one from the Britannians. "It's Lancelot!" a man shouted happily. Hatari whipped her head around to see the Britannians smiling.

"Lancelot?" she asked. "Yes! They said they were planning something to outperform most Knightmare Frames," a woman explained with joy. "There's no _way_ Zero has an ounce of hope beating this one." A man laughed. "Yeah, that Knightmare Frame looks pretty sorry." Hatari tried to hide the hatred on her face. _"You'll all see soon enough what Zero can really do!" she thought happily.

* * *

_

Zero smirked. "I see the Britannians are trying to match out technology," he said aloud. "You know this building right here is going down? And you can't stop it by yourself, can you? All these Britannians, WILL DIE. Now then, let's count down shall we?"

* * *

From inside the building, Hatari listened as the TV turned on. "It appears Zero is going to _blow up _the building!" a news reporter said. Hatari's eyes widened. _"I'm going to die! I have to get Zero's attention!" she thought_. Her mind was a blur. How exactly _was_ she going to get Zero's attention? Adrenaline rushed through her as she quickly took off her shoe and threw it out a window, making the whole window fall away. The Britannians inside glared at her. "What the HECK are you doing?" a man shouted angrily. Hatari ran over to the window.

"ZERO! YOU CAN'T DESTROY THE BUILDING!" Hatari shouted at the top of her lungs, hoping Zero would get the message. He didn't. The building exploded in flames. Hatari instantly fell to the ground and clutched onto a desk leg that was connected to the floor. Using the little strength she had she pulled herself into the confines of the desk and put her hands over her head.

"_There's so much blood everywhere, I heard everyone's last screams. It's scary. I don't want to die," she thought. _Hatari heard another voice yell,** "YOU SEE WHAT YOU DO, ZERO?!" he yelled.**

The building collapsed under her. The desk fell in at in angle, but not too far. So much debris had gathered that the pile was already high.

* * *

"It's all over, Britannian, I suggest you leave," Zero finished. He lowered himself out of Kallen's Knightmare.

"Someone shouted your name from inside," she said, passing Zero. "What exactly did they ask for, mercy?" Zero asked. Kallen nodded. "They didn't want you to explode the building," she explained. "The funny thing is that the voice was a girl about my age." Zero's eyes widened and panic momentarily took over. _"Hatari?"_

"I'll check it out, you make sure that Knightmare Frame doesn't come back," he said. Kallen nodded. "As you wish." Zero took off as fast as he could and heard someone crying softly. "Any survivors?" Zero asked.

"If it's a Britannian I don't need your help!" a voice cried shakily, trying to sound indignant. "I want a real hero to save me!"

"I'm Zero," Zero responded, finding a shivering Hatari under a desk. He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Hatari instantly threw her arms around his neck, rested her head on his shoulder, and broke down. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Zero I was so _scared_!" Hatari cried. "I thought I was going to _die_!" Zero picked her up and held her in a princess position. "I'll carry you outside, but then you have to be on your own." Hatari nodded. "Hey, if you see someone with purple eyes and black hair, will you tell him to come get me?" she whispered, blushing. Zero nodded. "Yes, I'm sure I can do that." Hatari smiled. "Thanks Zero, I knew there was a reason you were my hero."

An hour or more passed as Hatari sat, waiting for her rescue. The only thing she'd let the Britannians do was fix up any bloody wounds-which she gained a lot of.

"Hatari!" a voice in the distance shouted. "Lelouch!" Hatari exclaimed happily. Lelouch dropped as soon as he reached her. He panted heavily and then picked himself up again. "Z-Zero told me to come and get you," he said, regaining control. Hatari's eyes lit up. "Isn't he great?" she asked. Lelouch nodded. "Let's go home now," he said, examining her wounds.

"_Crap, why do I feel so freakin guilty?" Lelouch thought regretfully. _

"What's the matter?" Hatari asked. Lelouch shook his head and smiled. "Oh nothing, we better head back, I'll help you if your legs got hurt," he said, offering his arm. Hatari smiled and willingly accepted. Lelouch put his arm around Hatari and she held onto his hand as they walked down the broken road.

"_I'll have to be more careful next time," Lelouch thought. _"Did you see that Lancelot the Britannians built?" Hatari asked. Lelouch shook his head. "Nope, I missed it," he replied. Hatari smiled. "It was very cool, but not as cool as Zero's!" she boasted. Lelouch smiled. "I'm sure."

"_Next time, I'll start a scene to draw out that Lancelot," he thought. "But first, I'll gather some information from the Britannians themselves."_


	8. Hotondo Barentainde

Author's Note: maileflanagan13 here with a filler chapter, or as I like to call it Rest&Relaxation chapter! XD Although it's about a month early, here we are doing a Valentine's Day chapter! This chapter could also be pivotal ;D

* * *

**A/N: Hai~ this is brunettebookworm14, introducing myself for the seventh time! My collab partner and myself are happy to present our seventh, too-early-for-Valentine's-Day-mostly-filler chapter! Enjoy~! And this time, if you review, you get a hug from C.C.!

* * *

**

**The morning started out like all the others at Ashford Academy…almost. If you didn't account for all the red, pink and white decorations, hearts everywhere, and screeching fangirls. Otherwise, besides people giving flowers and professing each others' love, it would be a normal day. Unless you were one of the ones unfortunate enough to be the fangirls were fans of. **

Hatari dragged her feet on the ground. The death glare glinted in her eyes-which Lelouch was used to during Valentine's Day. "Jeez! I absolutely HATE Valentine's Day!" she exclaimed, her arms waving crazily in the hair. Lelouch moved to the side a little, trying to suppress laughter.

**Rina and ****Suzaku joined them in the hallway, Suzaku looking cheerful and Rina wearing an expression that was slightly depressed and hateful at the same time. "You're telling me, Hatari," she agreed whole-heartedly with her hate for the holiday.  
"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad," Suzaku said, looking at the rest of them. "Don't you like it when people give you stuff for free?" Suzaku smiled, and tried to convince Rina and Hatari to do likewise. "You guys, you don't have to be so depressed just because it's Valentine's Day."**

"I really don't mind it," Lelouch said, smiling. "Hatari has always hated it." Hatari folded her arms and nodded. "It sucks! Thank you Rina for agreeing with me," she said. Lelouch laughed.

"You're just upset because you don't get half as much candy and cards as I do," he teased. Hatari glared at him and then messed up his hair, making sure to ruffle it extra hard. "Ow, ow! Ok, ok! I get it, I was just kidding!" he said. Hatari stopped tormenting him and smiled.

"Don't forget that pain Lamperouge!" she said.

**This finally made Rina laugh, Suzaku too. "You're so violent sometimes, Hatari," Rina said, but then she remembered she was irritated, and her face slipped back into its former melancholy expression.  
"I just hope I can get through the day without being attacked for standing with you guys…you know those mobs of girls, they'll stop at nothing!" Rina sighed, frustrated again. "They really do irritate me." **

Hatari nodded. "I'm always excluded whenever the fangirls come around Lelouch!" she said.

"Well sorry," Lelouch said. "Look we're almost at school, so be prepared." Hatari's face turned into a death glare again. Then her face lit up and she clung to Lelouch's arm.

**"You know, Lelouch? I think you and Suzaku should tell them to just get a life," Rina ****said, exasperated. "I just don't see how they can delude themselves into thinking you two will fall for them if they stalk you."  
"Oh, so you're jealous?" Suzaku said, an accusational look on his face.  
"No way. You'd never catch me stalking people," Rina rebutted, indignant.**

"This time the fangirls better watch their distance!" she said, determinedly.

"It's your funeral," Lelouch muttered under his breath.

* * *

"It's locker time!" Lelouch announced. A bunch of fangirls were crowding around him, trying to hide their excited squeals, their smiles getting bigger and bigger. Lelouch slowly did his locker combination and opened the locker. He instantly stepped back as soon as he released the door. A bunch of candy, hearts, and cards of all sorts tumbled out of the locker. They just kept piling up as the fangirls were shouting at which one was theirs as they fell out. Hatari's grip tightened around Lelouch's arm. He raised his free arm up, smiling as the girls were all screaming at once at Lelouch.

"Calm down everyone, I'll get to everyone's soon," he said, calmly. The fangirls shouted, squealed, and began blushing as Lelouch picked up a box of chocolates. Hatari watched him carefully, wondering if he'd ask her to let go. However, Lelouch opened the box with Hatari still clinging onto him.

"_I wonder how Suzaku and Rina are doing," Hatari thought.

* * *

_

**"Where'd those two go…" Rina asked Suzaku, noticing that both Hatari and Lelouch had disappeared.  
"They most likely went to their lockers.. We should probably do the same before the bell rings. Since mine is right over there, we'll go to it first," he pointed out, walking ahead of Rina, who seemed distracted.  
"What're you staring at, Rina?" Suzaku asked, looking at her. She appeared to snap out of it, looking back at Suzaku again. "Oh, nothing. I just had a feeling that a huge crowd of people is going to come from over there…I guess it was just some ****weird thing****," she said, then smiled. "Let's go ahead."

* * *

**

"Lelouch Lelouch! That one's mine!" "Hey open that red one with the green and purple ribbons!" "That card on top of that chocolate heart is. . ." The voices just droned on, Lelouch trying to refrain all their comments.

"Lelouch," Hatari said darkly. Lelouch looked at her. She stood on her toes and Lelouch bent down a little. "How long do you plan on doing this?" she spit venomously.

"As long as I please everyone," he answered. Hatari gave him a death glare. "Then I'm leaving, that's every single one of them here!" she said indignantly. With that, she let go of Lelouch and stalked off to find Rina. Someone who _understands_ her situation.

"Hatari!" Lelouch said, but was soon overwhelmed with about a million fangirls.

* * *

**As soon as Suzaku had undone the lock on his combination, a multitude of cards, candy and other things traditionally given on Valentine's Day fell out, a result, it ****seemed, of too many of them being stacked up in a pile inside the small space of the locker. Shocked, Rina just stood there for a minute, but then she heard a noise. It was like about 50 people stampeding into the hallway at once.  
Before either of them could move out of the way, they were both surrounded. Squeals and yells and exclamations flew through the air, and all of these people were girls. Rina felt like a rain cloud had just been placed back over her head after she worked so hard to get it to go away. She couldn't even hear herself think, even. "I'm outta here," she said to Suzaku, leaving his side.  
****  
****Rina went to get her books, and finished faster than she thought. Looking at the clock, she figured she had at least fifteen more minutes before the bell rang. So, trying to abandon the feeling of Valentine's day, Rina decided to go read for a little while to calm herself down.

* * *

**

Hatari was walking at a fast pace and passed by the library. She notices a flash of Rina's hair and instantly walked in. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she loudly whispered Rina's name.

**Rina looked up. Hatari was standing there, and was the person who had called her name.  
"Yes?" she whispered. "No wait, let me guess: fangirls bothering you and Lelouch?"  
**

"Yeah but it's more than that," Hatari whispered. "Just. . . a little. . . more." She felt her voice beginning to shake. Her face got very hot and she turned away so Rina was looking at her hair instead. Hatari blinked back tears and the lump in her throat wouldn't go away.

**"Hatari…can you tell me what 'more' is? Elaborate, if you can," Rina said, getting a bit worried about her friend.**

"I. . . I don't want," Hatari began, tears streaming down her face. "I. . . I don't want him to be taken. . . away from me. I want us. . . to be together. . . us. Every Valentine's. . . I always think. . . what if this. . . this is the day. . . he's leaving me. I really, really. . . love him." She tried to pronounce her words the best she could through her sobs. "I don't want to lose. . . something so. . . precious."

**Rina was amazed at how willingly Hatari was able to volunteer her love confession- something Rina would never do unless in dire circumstances unless it was really 'that moment,' the perfect time one was to tell someone else they loved them.  
Her statement about made her think about how she felt, and as she comforted her friend, she wondered if she would ever tell her 'someone.' "**_**This really startled me**_**," Rina thought to herself, "**_**but this made me think about it…I will tell him. Soon**_**," she resolved. **

Little did they know, that Lelouch had been worried about his friend. He had run into the library and saw Hatari crying, he had hid behind a book case. Listening to Hatari's unintentionally heard confession, he began to feel _extremely_ bad. Leading up to this moment, he clenched his teeth together and gripped the side of his shirt tightly.

"_No wonder she didn't want to be around me with those girls," he thought. "I feel like I just tore her heart out and dropped it on the ground. Never mind __feeling__ I __know__ I did!" _He shook his head and quickly got away as fast as he possibly could. _"I don't want to see her this hurt __again, I'll avoid those girls at all costs to see Hatari smile."_

**Meanwhile, Suzaku searched for Rina. He went down at least five different hallways before trying the library, all the while looking around to make sure those girls didn't notice him.  
Opening the door, he saw several things. One, he saw Hatari, and Rina by her side as usual. Secondly, Hatari looked extremely upset, which, in Suzaku's opinion, had to be caused by something earth-shattering, since she was such a generally happy person. And thirdly, he could plainly see Lelouch hiding behind a bookcase. So, keeping a bit of distance from the girls, he decided to approach Lelouch first.  
"What happened? Is she okay?" Suzaku whispered. **

"Not exactly," Lelouch said. "I kind, hurt her really bad." He looked away, sad thought overtook him.

"**Oh," Suzaku looked back at the other two, not sure what to say. Then he turned back to Lelouch. "It'll turn out okay," he said, trying to comfort his friend, "I'm sure you guys will be fine. I mean, you've already been through so much."**

"I guess so, but we have to avoid the fangirls at all cost," Lelouch said seriously. "Well at least I do, and Rina seems pretty pissed when you're being nice to all those fangirls. So we can run away together!" Suddenly, squeals were heard around the corner.

**"You've got that right," Suzaku agreed, Trying to identify from which direction the squealing was coming from. "We've got to get out of here, because if they catch us in here, we'll be cornered," He stole another glance at Rina. "And besides, that'll only upset them more."**

"THERE THEY ARE!" one fangirl exclaimed. Lelouch's eyes widened. "Oh darn! Here they come!" he exclaimed, instantly taking off.

Several minutes later he began tiring as he ran through the school. Many fangirls were still trailing close behind, yelling his name out. _"Aw crap, I have to stop and hide!" _Slowing down even more he pushed himself to jog down the hallway and quickly ran into a storage room. He quietly closed the door and sat down, completely out of breath.

"Where'd he go?" a fangirl questioned. Lelouch held his breath. "I don't know!" "Maybe he went to the cafeteria!" "Yeah, maybe!" "Let's go check!" As the footsteps went away he breathed a sigh of relief.

"_How am I going to dodge them?" he thought. "Geass? Perhaps. No, no, what if somebody else sees. Maybe I can get off campus and then contact Hatari. We can leave early, the teachers wouldn't mind." _Lelouch nodded. He quietly opened the door and looked around cautiously. Nobody coming. Lelouch took off as fast as he could, however his energy wasn't fully recovered.

Lelouch ran to an exit opposite direction from the cafeteria. Suddenly, a smaller accumulation of footsteps were heard. Lelouch turned around just in time to see a small group of fangirls coming towards him.

"HE'S OVER HERE!" one exclaimed. Lelouch's pace fastened as he looked over his shoulder and noticed that the larger group of fangirls were already following them. _"How do they run that fast! Agh! I hope Suzaku doesn't have this much trouble!" he thought. _

**WHAM!**

The fangirls suddenly stopped in their tracks. While Lelouch was thinking about Suzaku and worrying about getting captured, he had run straight into the exit he planned to escape from. "OOW!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head gently. "Crap that _hurt_!" The fangirls all looked worriedly at him. They all repeated his name until. . . Lelouch sprang up and ran out the door, hoping the fangirls would lay off for a bit. _"All I've got to do is find Hatari!" he thought. _He smiled as he saw Hatari sitting beneath a tree. Losing his energy, he walked quickly over to her and collapsed on the ground. Hatari didn't even bother to look at him. "Ha-Hatari," he breathed like he had just run one thousand miles. "I-I'm sorry. As soon as I. . . get myself together. . . we can leave." Hatari blushed quickly when he said the words, "We can leave." She rested her head in her arms. Lelouch sat up. His gaze softened and he pulled her closer. Hatari closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Words didn't even need to be used at this point.

"_Am I falling for her?" Lelouch thought. _He smiled. _"It wouldn't be a surprise if I was." _He rested his head on hers.

Hatari blushed and was bursting with joy and happiness on the inside. _"I forgive you Lelouch," she thought_. Lelouch raised his head and lifted Hatari's head as well. She looked at him and blushed as Lelouch got closer to her face. She closed her eyes and prepared for-

"THERE HE IS! WITH HATARI!" a fangirl exclaimed. Both their eyes flew open and they both looked at the stampede of rushing fangirls coming towards them. Stealing a small glance on each other they blushed a deep red. Lelouch got up. "I'll be back, Hatari." Hatari nodded. "Yeah."

"_That was a perfect time! Literally perfect," Lelouch thought angrily. _He was tiring out even quicker this time. He shook his head to clear his mind. _"What's this feeling I'm feeling? I'm in love with Hatari?" _He thought hard about it. _"I'll think about this when I have more time."

* * *

_

**"THERE THEY ARE!" Suzaku saw the rather large grouping of fangirls and did what any person would do- run. It was a good thing he was faster than they were, but he still knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up forever. So, knowing that the teachers were on lunch break, he stole into an empty science classroom and shut the door, hoping to keep them at bay for at least a little while Suzaku listened, hearing the sounds of running feet fade away. He cautiously poked his head out of the door, looking around. "I think it's okay…" He tiptoed out into the empty hallway. Suddenly, he heard them again, and ran into the English room, slamming the door behind him.  
"What are you doing in here?" Suzaku turned around, spotting the back of some girl's head, a long brown-black ponytail.  
"I'm sorry," he said, wishing he hadn't entered without asking.  
"What're you apologizing for?" She turned around, Blue-green eyes confused. "Or did you forget about me this time?" Suzaku just realized it was Rina, not some random girl who just happened to be there.  
"I was just here to put my book back," she continued, and paused, still waiting for an answer.  
"That's…" He really did not know how to respond, and Rina cut him off.  
"Yeah, I know your situation. Both you and Lelouch are being overpowered by fangirls and you had no choice but to run, did you, Suzaku?" She glanced at him with knowing eyes. "Look, I know you want to treat them courteously because they're girls, but believe me, they can get vicious," Rina concluded in a sour tone.  
"Rina, does it…frustrate you?" Suzaku asked, hesitating a bit.  
"Yes, and very much so," she answered, not looking up from her books.  
"Why?" Suzaku asked, and there was a bit of silence.  
Rina sighed. "I have two reasons," she started, looking up. "One, I don't really like how unhappy you look when you're being restricted because of them, and," looking back down, she continued, "I'm pretty sure it's because I-"  
She stopped, hearing a loud bang on the door.  
"SUZAKU! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Several voices shouted.  
"Okay, listen carefully," Rina whispered. "You hide right over there, and I'll walk out like I'm the only one here. Then, when the coast is clear, you can come out. Okay? Okay. Go."  
"But-" Suzaku objected, but Rina cut him off. "I can do this. Just worry about yourself for now," she said, and she moved to open the door. "Go hide," she said, and after she made sure she couldn't see him, Rina walked out.  
"Where's Suzaku?" One of the girls asked.  
"I don't know what the heck you're talking about! Last time I saw him, he was over near the cafeteria," Rina lied easily.  
"Let's go!" the one girl shouted, and they all simultaneously ran in that direction.

* * *

**

Lelouch was struggling to walk forward. He leaned against the back of Ashford Academy and sat down. He breathed heavily and closed his eyes, enjoying this small time to himself. Lelouch concluded that if he saw Suzaku coming he'd hide with him and Suzaku would pull the weight when they were running. He smiled to himself.

* * *

**Sighing, Rina sat on a bench. She sat there by herself for a little while, thinking.  
"Hey," she looked up, and Suzaku sat down next to her. "I think they all went after Lelouch when they spotted him," he reported, smiling a bit, "So I guess I'm free, for now."  
"That's good to hear…" Rina said, not really paying attention. She was actually lost in thought. **  
**"Is everything alright?" Suzaku asked, concerned by her silences. To tell the truth, he'd done some thinking, and Suzaku felt like he wanted to tell her how he felt.  
"Oh, no…I'm okay," she replied mysteriously, leaving him with more questions than answers.  
"Then what are you thinking about?" Rina stared back at him, not sure how to answer.  
"Just little things," again, avoiding a specific answer. Then she looked at him again. "What are you thinking about? You look rather distracted, if I do say so myself." He felt like her eyes were piercing his soul, daring him to lie to her. Fortunately for her, it was nearly impossible for Suzaku to lie to her.  
He sighed. "Okay.. So I like this girl," he began, trying to make it vague enough to keep her guessing.  
****"…And I think she likes someone else.." That was a good way of putting it.  
Rina's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Do I know her?"  
Suzaku looked down at his own feet, smiling a little. "Yep, you definitely know her," he hinted. He was on the brink of just flat-out telling her he loves her.  
"Hm…" Rina looked thoughtful again. "I wonder who she could be," she said, most likely to herself.  
Then, he heard that noise again. The sounds Suzaku wanted to hear the least at that moment. Standing, he prepared to start running again, and turned to Rina. "I'll be back, don't worry." He gave her a smile which he hoped was reassuring, remembering what she'd said about fangirls being 'vicious.'  
He started to run towards the clock tower, but soon he found himself falling towards the ground. He sat up, realizing he tripped and fell. Over a cat.  
"Hello again, Arthur," Suzaku said to the dark grey cat, "Mind if I don't stay?" He got back up and dusted himself off, running again in a different direction, hoping the fangirls wouldn't be fast enough to catch up. **

**Rina watched him disappear again. "Maybe I should have…No," she told herself. "I'd be no better than them," Watching the confused fangirls, she thought some more about her situation. "There are so many reasons why I can't tell him…Especially not now, since he already likes someone. I should just support him, be a good friend," Rina sighed.. "I guess I'll go get my book back, and read 'til he gets back." She started to make her way back to the English classroom.

* * *

**

Hatari sat alone under the tree. She smiled to herself and then giggled. _"I hope he likes me too," she thought. "After that I barely have any doubt that he wouldn't." _She looked up at the rustling leaves as the wind gently blew. _"I'll have to make him something special tonight!" _She then blushed, thinking about their almost kiss. However, sourness overtook that thinking about those dumb fangirls that had to come and ruin that moment. She shook her head. _"I'll go find Rina, I'm sure she understands!" she thought. _Getting up, she made her way back into the academy to find her friend.

* * *

**Rina looked up again, this time at the clock. It was about half an hour since the fangirls had run Suzaku off. He still hadn't showed. This worried Rina, so she set out to find Hatari and then hopefully find Lelouch with her so he could help find Suzaku. As she walked across the lawn of the courtyard, she couldn't help thinking about how funny Suzaku's face looked when he tripped. He probably thought she wasn't looking, but it really was priceless. Giggling a little, she continued her search for her friends.**

**Rina looked around the courtyard, wondering where they all could be. Then, she saw Hatari heading towards her. "Hey, Hatari," Rina greeted her, "Have you seen either of the boys? This is starting to worry me a bit…"**

Hatari shook her head. "No, but if those fangirls are around you can guarantee that their blood will be on the ground," she said darkly. "All we have to do is follow their screams of joy and we'll find Suzaku and Lelouch." Hatari sighed. "I don't even think _they_ know where those two are!"

**"Oh…Then I guess we should hurry," Rina said, not really knowing what to expect. "Hopefully they'll survive until we get there." **

Hatari nodded determinedly. "We better get there before the fangirls do or else they're probably tie them to a tree or something extreme like that!"

**"This is not good," Suzaku muttered. "I can't believe they actually tied us to a tree…" Since he and Lelouch had to run from the fangirls, and Lelouch…well, he wasn't exactly suited for running for long periods of time. So, when Suzaku had to stop and wait for him, the fangirls ambushed them, resulting in them being tied up to a tree on opposite sides. The fangirls really had gone all-out this time.

* * *

**

"You're telling me," Lelouch muttered angrily. He was still very tired from all the running. "That's enough exercising for me for the year!" Just then, Hatari and Rina walked up to see them tied on opposite sides.

"What is going on here?!" Hatari exclaimed.

"The fangirls," Lelouch answered darkly. Hatari shook her head sadly. "I can just imagine," she said, walking over to him. Hatari began to work on loosening the rope, trying to free her friends.

**Rina sighed. Hatari had been exactly right. "You guys owe us one," she said, untying Suzaku's side. She glared at him. "How did you two even get into this mess? I mean, really...I would think you would've escaped again."  
"They ambushed us," Suzaku replied, hoping to gain some sympathy from her. Rina just gave him another look. "Now that's just pitiful. Two guys being held against their will by a bunch of girls." She started to laugh as she got the last knot undone.**

Hatari also laughed, knowing how Lelouch was kind of bad at any physical activity. Lelouch looked at her plainly. "Nice to know you have faith in my abilities," he said. Hatari smiled widely at him. "No problem, best bud! Ah that reminds me-" she said. Reaching into her skirt pocket she revealed a tiny little lavender box with a black ribbon around it. Lelouch was taken aback at this small present, but it left a _big_ imprint on him. "Happy Valentine's Day!" she said happily, holding out the small package. He accepted it and carefully undid the ribbon. Lifting the top of the box off a single chocolate turtle was laid on a small piece of white cloth. He lifted it out and examined it. Every detail was perfect. _"It looks professionally made," he thought. "I know she hand made this though." _

"I made this last night!" Hatari said. "Try it! I hope it tastes good, I worked hard." Lelouch felt as though he had to make it last and only bit off a small piece of it. He smiled. "It's perfect, Happy Valentine's Day, Hatari," he answered. Hatari blushed and then gave another wide smile as she sat closer to him.

**Suzaku watched as Rina sat on the grass, watching her friends. Eventually, Rina looked over at him and noticed. "What'cha lookin' at?" she asked, and he looked away. "Nothing," he replied, and looked back up at her. "Thanks, by the way. You actually saved me for once," Suzaku added, laughing. "Yeah," Rina said, and she felt better since he was happy. "I guess I did," she said with a small giggle. _"This day actually turned out better than I thought," she thought to herself. _**


	9. Atarimae

**A/N: Hey~ this is brunette bookworm14, proudly bringing you chapter 8! One thing before I start- THANKS A BAJILLION-FOLD TO WHOEVER OUT THERE EVEN READ THIS~ sorry, I tend to spaz out sometimes… I think this crappy chapter is crappy, but please let us know whatcha think!!! …I still think I did a bad job with this, and sorry it's UBER late! We were on a temporary hiatus ;D so, without further ado, Chapter 8 of Clashing Colors! **

Chapter 8: Atarimae (Natural)

Rina was brought back to reality again. And, the reality was war.

She'd made up her mind that she would help the effort in any way she could, whether Suzaku agreed with it or not. Whenever she told him she wanted to fight, he'd always change the subject.

Though, today, Rina wasn't going to give up.

"I don't care what you say! I'm going to fight and you're going to accept that," she resolved.

"No. You are not going to go out there and risk your life! I won't let you," Suzaku said, standing in her way for good measure.

"Yes, I will, because I'm not going to leave this world thinking I did nothing to make it better. I will not stand by while innocent people die." Her eyes were fiery with determination. "And I definitely will not sit on the sidelines and do nothing about it like half the people I know do," Rina concluded, sure she would win this argument. "And it's not like I need _your_ permission, either," she snapped, and started off in a different direction.

Suzaku kept up with her easily, and grabbed her hand to make her come to a stop.

"I didn't say you needed my permission. I just want you to think about what you're saying. What you're doing. You can't commit yourself to this and suddenly stop when you get bored, you know that?"

She yanked her arm from his grip. "You think I want to do this because I'm _bored?!_" Rina nearly shouted. "I think you very well know, Suzaku, that I will not do any such thing. And you also know, I'm fairly sure, that my reasons are almost the same as yours, and-"

"I still won't let you," Suzaku interrupted, "You are not going to throw your life away just because you feel that you need to. I will not allow you to," he said, looking just as determined as Rina.

Feeling frustrated and angry with him, Rina just turned and walked away. _He can't tell me what to do, _she thought to herself. _I still have someone to protect. _She stopped, and watched him walk in a separate direction. _He's going to go fight, and just leave me behind to worry about him? No._

Rina proceeded to go after him, throwing caution into the wind.

When Suzaku arrived, Lloyd was already waiting for him. Suzaku had already confronted Rina, who insisted on coming with him, and was now quite irritated. As he strode into the room, he saw Lloyd taking note of the person following him.

"Suzaku, you know we don't allow random visitors," Lloyd chided sarcastically, giving Rina a once-over.

Rina noticed this, and felt embarrassed for not saying anything.

"I apologize for not introducing myself," she said, giving a polite bow. "My name is Rina Satou."

Lloyd looked inquisitively at Suzaku. "Your girlfriend, Suzaku? I didn't know you dated anyone," he said, smirking a bit.

Rina watched as Suzaku's face went from its normal color to pink to bright red. "I-it's not like that," he said, stuttering a little. "We're just friends."

Lloyd looked skeptical. "All right, but just why is she here?"

Suzaku sighed. _There lies the problem, _he thought.

Rina answered for herself before Suzaku could say anything. "I wanted to come so I could learn more about how to fight on Britannia's side," she answered confidently.

"I only let you come because you're so stubborn," Suzaku said, feeling irritated again, "I'm not going to let you-"

"Anyway," Rina interrupted him, giving him a look. "How does that machine work?" she asked, looking up at the mecha.

"If you want to know so bad, you can just go with him," Lloyd suggested. Suzaku's eyes were about three times their average size at this. Rina looked excited though, since the last time she'd been inside the Lancelot was when she almost died, and at that time she was too shocked to observe anything.

"There's no way I'm-" Suzaku started, but was cut off again.

"Can I really?!" Rina asked, her eyes glittering with excitement. Suzaku sighed. _I can't say no to that face, _he thought to himself. _She looks so happy._

"Fine," he agreed. "I'll probably regret it later, though."

Rina observed closely as he piloted the machine. _It must take a lot, _she thought to herself, _to be able to concentrate on all these controls while fighting. _

Everything seemed to come to a halt for a split second. Suddenly, they both saw a column of black smoke rise, reaching up into the cloudless blue sky.

"Another attack," Rina thought out loud.

Suzaku didn't say anything as he prepared for a fight.

"…It's the Black Knights, isn't it?"

He nodded, furrowing his eyebrows like he was confused.

"But why did they do that in broad daylight?" Rina asked, also a bit confused by their tactics.

"Well whatever the reason," Suzaku finally answered, "They're still targeting innocent people and I won't allow it!" With that they launched into battle.

Suddenly, Rina heard a huge crash. Something had broken the glass, most likely with a bullet of some kind. She looked around, dazed, and saw Suzaku clutching his arm, his face twisted in pain.

Acting on an impulse, Rina took the seat. She heard Suzaku's protests, but only barely. Turning around to face him, she gave him a look. "Do you want to make it out alive or not?" she asked the rhetorical question. Suzaku felt like she was staring through his very soul, her gaze was so intense. Rina whipped back around to the messed-up glass and screens, and faced the controls. "Then I suggest you hang on."

Lloyd noticed something different. The way the Lancelot moved was totally not Suzaku's style. Effective, but not what he was used to. When he faced the monitors, Lloyd noticed an alert for broken glass. Smirking, he entertained the idea of someone high-jacking the Lancelot. But, just to check, he called into Lancelot's transceiver.

"Hello?" instead of Suzaku, he heard a feminine voice on the other end.

"Who, may I ask, is piloting the Lancelot at present?" Lloyd asked, trying not to laugh.

"Oh. This is Rina. There was a _slight _accident, so Suzaku is unable to pilot it at the present time. Being the only other person in here, I stepped in for him," she said politely. Then he heard her mutter something along the lines of, "…hope I'm not doing something illegal." Chuckling to himself, Lloyd replied.

"Well, Rina, for this being your first time piloting a frame, I'm surprised."

"Um…About what?" the girl asked, sounding obviously confused.

"You haven't crashed or destroyed a building or anything accidentally catastrophic like that. You've managed to pilot the Lancelot without any issues."

"…Oh, but I've had issues. I've been learning all as I go, so I must have made at least one mistake…"

Lloyd heard grumbling in the background. "Is that Suzaku mumbling back there?"

"Yes, it is. I had to wrap his arm up a bit before starting to drive. He was bleeding."

"You're trying to get here as quickly as possible, correct?"

"…Yeah. I'm taking this route, since there are Knights behind. I hope this'll be faster, considering the roads and buildings…"

"It is, but try to be careful."

"All right. Do you want to speak to Suzaku?" More grumbling on the other end.

"Yes. You can put him on."

"Lloyd," Suzaku said, sounding ready to tell him off. "You're _letting_ her do this?"

"Yes, of course. You obviously can't drive, as you're injured. Why do you ask?"

"Yet _you know_ that I'm against her joining the military."

"It's not like she's drafting herself," Lloyd countered sarcastically, "And of course I _know._"

"Then why do you let her pilot this thing?" Suzaku asked, his anger mounting.

"Because firstly, you're injured, and secondly, have you even observed what she's doing? She's a natural."

Suzaku paused, then answered in an aggravated tone, "Still, even if she _is_ good at piloting, she will not join the Britannian Army. That is where I put my foot down." Hearing a sarcastic "Whatever," from Rina, Lloyd laughed. "All right, but tell her to just focus on getting back here. See you two then," And with that, he hung up.


	10. Yoriyoinonotame Ashita

Author's Note: Here's chapter 9 brought to you by maileflanagan13! You'll be very surprised about the events here ;D

* * *

"_I feel really bad about you getting injured, Hatari." _

"_I'd do anything to make it up to you."_

"_It was my fault you're like this."_

"_I'm Zero."_

The biggest one of all?

"_I love you." _

Lelouch was sitting at Hatari's bedside waiting for her to wake up. She was resting up for her injuries. You can imagine how shaken up Mrs. Ama was when Lelouch brought her home. She however scornfully blamed it on the Lancelot. He shook his head returning to the present day and walked over to her bed.

"_She looks so pitiful, with all those bandages," he thought._ Lelouch knelt by her side and rested his head in his arms. Watching her he thought of the thoughts that just went through his mind. _"I wish I could say something to her, it would make me feel a lot better." _Hatari suddenly moved around in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Lelouch looking at her with a gentle gaze.

"H-how long have you been here?" she inquired, still sleepy. Lelouch sat up. "A while," he answered. He climbed on Hatari's bed and leaned himself over her body. Hatari quickly turned a bright red. "Wh-what?" Lelouch opened his mouth to say something, but quickly stopped. He shook his head and sat on the edge of her bed. "Nothing. I'm going now though." Hatari slowly sat up.

"Why?" she asked.

"I have some business to attend to," he replied, getting up. _"I'm going to get some information and then get that Lancelot to show himself again." _With that, he bid Hatari goodbye and left.

* * *

Lelouch headed off to a branch of the battling core. _"This will be the easiest thing I've done all day," he thought arrogantly. _First he headed towards the front desk.

"Excuse me," he began. The clerk looked up from her work.

"Yes? Are you here for school?" she inquired suspiciously.

Lelouch activated his Geass. "Not at all ma'am, however telling me where I can get the most valuable information on this new "Lancelot" will be _very _helpful," he said. In a trance, the clerk handed him a manila folder and said, "The 5th floor." Lelouch nodded and walked to the elevator, as soon as the door closed he deactivated the Geass. As soon as the doors opened, Lelouch was the center of attention.

"Unauthorized personnel aren't allowed to be in this part of the building," a man said. Lelouch smirked and shook his head. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." The workers all laughed and began jeering at him.

"You chose it," he said, activating the the Geass. Laughter silenced at once and they all now stared at Lelouch, ready to do his bidding.

"I command you to tell me about the Lancelot model!" he announced. A worker began to explained that the Lancelot was just experimental at this point and explained the abilities it could do and tasks it could perform. He smirked. "Got it, thanks see you around," he said as soon as the last detail was said. Walking into the elevator, he stopped his hold and left the building, going to gather the Black Knights to lead Lancelot out. Lelouch now knew Lancelot's strengths and weaknesses. _"All that's left to do is analyze the pilot's battling style," he thought. "This'll be easy."

* * *

_

Later in the Black Knights, Zero finished up explaining his plan to lead the Lancelot out and battle it.

"Everyone understand?" he asked.

The Black Knights nodded. "Then let's go."

Zero waited in a temporary black Knightmare frame. Kallen was going to set off a chain reaction of bombs throughout a small expansion in a route that a Britannian truck was sending to improve the Lancelot. He saw the truck approaching and smirked. "Kallen are you ready to break the road?" he asked.

"At your command," she answered.

"Three. . .

Two. . .

and One. . ."

**BOOM! **

The truck instantly hit the breaks and swerved, almost falling off the gap in the road. Almost instantly Lancelot emerged for an attack. Simultaneously, so did a voice Zero knew a little too well.

"Zero-sama! I'm going to help you!" a voice exclaimed from below. Hesitantly, Zero looked at the ground and saw Hatari looking up determinedly at the Knightmare frame.

"_I don't want her to get hurt! I have to end this battle soon," he thought. _"Kallen! The battle should be over soon. Tell the others to draw back a little bit and I'll call if we need more forces."

"Right!" With that the Knightmares retreated a couple meters and Zero called out the master plan.

"Hatari! That pistol! Aim it right at the glass of the Lancelot and shoot! You can't miss this shot!" he ordered. Hatari nodded aimed, and shot. The glass shattered and the Lancelot froze temporarily. In a minute it came back to life and began to advance towards Zero's Knightmare. Kallen and the others were ready to attack, but just as they began arming themselves, the Lancelot retreated. Zero chuckled evilly. Hatari smiled in triumph. She held the pistol tighter. This wasn't any pistol. This was her _father's _pistol. From what she could remember, he always told her that nobody would ever miss a shot if they used this gun. Looking up at Zero she was sure that he'd accept her into the Black Knights.

"I know what you're thinking," Zero began. "I cannot accept you into the Order. You're not fully prepared for the perils of this war." Hatari's face turned into shock. "B-But you saw my take down the pilot!" she countered. The Black Order began to retreat. "I'm sorry," were Zero's last words.

* * *

On the way home Hatari was kind of angry that Zero wouldn't let her join. She knew that she was ready to sacrifice her life for Zero's side, so why didn't Zero believe it?

"You want to join that bad?" a voice inquired.

Hatari stopped in her tracks and looked around. "Who are you?" she demanded. "Not some Britannian right!" She gripped her pistol.

Suddenly a green haired girl came out of the shadows. She was wearing a white outfit and stared at Hatari with a clam face. "No, not at all. My name is CC. Pleased to meet you," CC said with an even tone. Hatari let go of the pistol. "I'm Hatari Ama," she said, cautious of the stranger. "I can guarantee you a spot in the Black Knights if you just listen to me," CC offered. Hatari was interest piqued. _"There has to be a catch," she thought. _"How do you propose to do that?"

Right after she had said that the world around her changed. She was thrown into a pure white light and suddenly CC was everywhere. A little bit scared of what was happening, her voice wouldn't come out. "I can give you the power you need to defeat the Britannians. Their biggest weapons are machinery am I right? I can give you the power to destroy those machines from the inside. Not just Knightmare frames, but _any_ kind if machines. Guns, cars, anything. All you must do is make a contract with me. I will give you the _Blue Geass_ if you truly wish to aid Zero. It will have a range of 100 meters," CC explained.

Quickly Hatari gathered herself together. "What if I accept?" she inquired weakly. "I will give you the power, however the consequence is that you'll get something that someone sealed away. I will not let you have that memory back though. Another consequence is if you keep the _Blue Geass _on too long or use it frequently, it will be permanent in your eye and then manifest the other," CC explained. Hatari began thinking about this bargain.

"_What memories could I have forgotten though?" she thought to herself. _"Do you accept?" CC asked interrupting her thoughts. Hatari nodded. "Yes. Anything to help Zero."

"Very well." With that the world around her was a blur and then she snapped back to reality. A few quiet seconds, and then all the memories of torment from childhood came flooding back into her mind. Tears overflowed her eyes and she collapsed on the ground. Remembering why she had dyed her hair black, remembering all the countless times she had been picked on for being a Britannian. Every painful memory was restored. Soon the overload stopped and she just lay on the ground motionless. CC was no where to be seen. Laying under the light of a flickering streetlight, she found it began to give her a headache. "Stop," she murmured. Subconsciously, she activated her newfound power and the bulb exploded. Glass falling to the ground, narrowly missing her. Sitting up slowly, she saw in a glass peace her new Geass. An evil smile began to form on her face. Wait until Zero saw her now.

* * *

"Lelouch, I just contracted with your girlfriend," CC said at the base of the order. Lelouch's eyes instantly widened.

"You did **WHAT**!" he exclaimed. CC remained silent with a sly smile on her face. Lelouch growled, put his mask on, and ran out the door.

* * *

Hatari heard footsteps come up behind her. She turned around, almost completely in darkness after toying with her power. "Zero!" she exclaimed happily. "I have the Geass now! I can destroy any machines! Now you can't decline me as a member. I can destroy that Lancelot with one glance!" Lelouch did think that the Geass Hatari held was very useful. Nodding after carefully analyzing the situation, he said, "Hatari. Join me for a better tomorrow." Hatari's face instantly lit up. "Yes! Of course! Where should I meet you and the other Black Knights?" Zero handed her a map. "Go there tomorrow at 10 PM," he directed. Hatari nodded. "I'll be there. A better tomorrow doesn't seem so far away now, does it?"

"Nope not at all," Zero answered. Under the mask, Lelouch was already smirking and planning the next attack plan.


End file.
